


Panic

by Townycod13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Panic Attack, potential Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like always: the constricted breathing, the cognitive chaos, the shaking -- hell, the manic urge to find some way to explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

A panic attack.

 

It was just like always: the constricted breathing, the cognitive chaos, the shaking -- hell, the manic urge to find some way to _explode_.

 

The limited control of your body and emotions.

 

The good news is while, for your average joe, this experience might be potentially crippling; for _you_ , it was just another day that ends in “y”.

 

You were moving before the officer even completed his story, plunging your hands down into your pockets. You search with shaking fingers for the metallic scrape of keys. And then you’re suddenly trying to remember which key actually opens the door of your Jeep – and when the hell did you find your keys in the first place.

 

You need to get to the hospital. Because… because…

 

Because something fucking awful has happened and you really don’t wanna think about it, because thinking about it makes it impossible to breath. And if you can’t breathe then you can’t drive, and driving is required to get there fast enough that maybe, just maybe, everything will somehow turn out alright.

 

In the back of your mind, you know that you’re being completely irrational. There’s no way you’re gonna get there fast enough – and why is the hospital so damn _far_ , anyway? If you’re gonna try for impossible things, you may as well go home and try to build a time machine with your Jeep. Maybe you can make a flux capacitor out of chicken wire.

 

But you’re already driving – somehow, because you don’t remember actually starting the car, let alone getting into it. All you can really think is “someone shot the sheriff”, and that damn song starts playing in your head like jeepers creepers was always playing in that one movie that might have actually been called _jeepers creepers_ —

 

And someone shot the sheriff _holy shit someone shot shothimandnowheisgonnadie_

 

You heart is pounding, your vision is spotty, but you drive way past the speed limit and if your dad saw you now he would totally pull you over. Except he can’t. Because he’s been _shot_.

 

_Please._

 

You stop yourself from begging. If you beg you’ll fall apart, you just know it. If you beg your poker face will crumble into disrepair and you’ll cry too hard to be able to see the road.

 

_Please. Please. Please._

 

You bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from saying it aloud.

 

The speedometer tells you that you’re pushing 80, and you press down on the gas. You think that maybe you’ll actually go back in time if you go fast enough, and the theme from _Back to the Future_ starts to play between the unvoiced begging in your head.

 

And then you’re at the hospital somehow – you don’t remember parking – and it’s like your brain has given your body permission to stop receiving oxygen. You scramble out of your car, and it takes all of your willpower to keep from fainting – to run with all your might to the lady wearing the pink scrubs at the front desk.

 

You can’t stop pleading now.

 

_Please…!_

 

You know that you musn’t think of all the reasons why you need this to not happen, even though you’re totally doing it anyway. It would break you, if you did.

 

You _are_ , though, so you guess that means you’re already broken. But, in that paradoxical way that the universe sometimes figures things out, being broken – the panic surging through your blood like a poison – is the only thing that’s keeping you from completely falling apart.

 

You think: _keep yourself together, Stilinki_

 

You think: _the world isn’t cruel enough to take dad away from you too._

 

Because you need to be strong.

 

Especially now.

 

You need to.

 

For him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote with random inspiration, first Teen Wolf fic ;A; my super awesome friend beta'd it for me so I think it makes a smidgen more sense than it did when I first wrote it. xD;;;;


End file.
